A Thousand Years
by WookieCookie
Summary: 'I have died everyday waiting for you, Darlin' don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more." Drabbles. Pairings: KaZe and Rido/Haruka Unbetaed
1. Chapter 1

Zero's heart beat in his chest, pounding so hard that he thought it would burst. His ears rang loudly, so loud that it drowned out the crowd around him. His breathing quickened as he slowly began to weave his way through the happy crowd. They were hugging each other, most in tears, their faces red and puffy. They were relieved and happy that their loved ones had come home safely from the war. The feelings of the reunited were so overwhelming that everyone was affected. Zero, however, was too engrossed in trying to find the person _he _was waiting for.

His hand went up to his face, eyes closing tightly to hold back the tears, and another hand went up to brush back his bangs. He sniffed and rubbed his face harshly, trying desperately to calm down. _He_ was _alive_. The silverette chanted repeatedly in his mind, continuing to walk around in circles, searching for _him_.

The Kurans hadn't received any notice that _he_ was killed in the war, or that he was "missing in action." He _would _be here.

Zero had spent every day for the past _three_ years making cranes. He knew that it was dumb to believe in that small belief that if you made a thousand paper cranes that your wish would come true, but it gave him hope and some comfort. He went to the Kuran residence everyday, nervously and anxiously, hoping that they hadn't and _wouldn't_ receive a notice that _he _died.

"Zero."

The silverette gasped at the voice and froze in place, shivers going down her spine at the sound of the familiar baritone voice.

"Zero is that you?"

He slowly turned around until he was facing the other. He stood a few feet away. He seemed to be a bit taller than the last time he saw him, and older, but it was still him. He had the same beautiful, red, brown eyes, and the same wavy brown hair.

Zero smiled and his hands subconsciously went up to his cheeks. He let out a sweet, relieved laugh before he allowed salty streams of tears roll down his face. The silverette covered his eyes with his hands and finally started walking towards the male, wrapping his slender arms tightly around the taller male's neck.

"Kaname," he breathed out, whispering his name over and over again.

The brunette wrapped his arms around Zero's waist, smiling as the other buried his face into his shoulder, frame shaking in silent sobs. He grunted and lifted Zero into the air, just enough that both of his feet were off the ground. The brown-eyed male spun the shorter male around in circles, chuckling as the silverette began to giggle, and once Kaname had placed him back on the ground, Zero had stopped crying.

"I missed you."

"I know," Kaname smiled, "I did too."

"Don't go away again."

"I won't."

"Stay here."

"I will."

"I love you and I've been killing myself every day because I was worried you might not come home," Zero blurted out and Kaname's eyes went wide. Lilac-eyes closed in regret, and he hit himself mentally for blurting that out _right_ when the brunette had just gotten home. What if Kaname rejected him and avoided him after this? He opened his eyes slowly when he felt Kaname's hands cup his cheeks, and they widened to the size of saucers when the brunette's lips had met his own. It was a slow, gentle, and loving kiss. It left Zero breathless.

"I do too." Kaname whispered softly against pale pink lips.

**xox**

**Written by Cookie**

**Requested by Wookie**


	2. Chapter 2

**X_X**

* * *

><p>"<em>Here, I brought this candle for you. I know you're afraid of the dark." Young Rido blushed as he offered the small candle to Haruka. Rido's small fingers twitched in delight when Haruka accepted the object, his baby-face expression shone in the dark as the glow from the candle reflected in his eyes. <em>

"_Thanks Rido, you're a wonderful person." Haruka titled his head, holding Rido's hand in his and smiled at the taller boy. "I love you Rido." He murmured. His voice filled with sincerity and affection._

_Rido returned the smile, "I love you more."_

"_I love you most."_

"_Well..." Rido scratched the back of his head, grinning a playful grin, "I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more."_

_**-o-**_

It was dark. The room was sealed shut from any source of lights, the moon was hiding behind the night clouds, veiling the world only with dimness, and quietness as the snow kept on falling from the sky. Now a teen, Haruka sat silently on the couch. His feet to his chest while his arms surrounded his trembling body. Haruka was scared of the dark; always had been since he was a kid. And Rido had not returned from his meeting yet, meaning he was all alone fighting against his fear.

He knew he could find the candle or use the emergency light, but his body was glued to the sofa. Briefly, his mind went numb. It was when he felt a familiar touch to his cheek, Haruka calmed down a little bit. He let the gentle voice soothed him from his tremor.

"You're back..." Haruka murmured.

Rido merely beamed weakly at his lover scared form. "Yeah...and..." he produced a small candle from his front pocket. "Here, I brought this candle for you. I know you're afraid of the dark." Rido stated. He sounded sad and Haruka knew why - because Rido felt it was his fault for not being there when he needed him. Haruka leaned forward; he tiptoed to match his lover's height and kissed Rido's forehead chastely.

"Thanks Rido, you're a wonderful person." He chuckled and added, "I love you Rido."

"I love you more." Rido replied.

"I love you most." Haruka countered softly.

"Well..." Rido looked around before he captured his shorter lover in an embrace "I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more."

**X_X**

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**Written by Wookie**

**Requested by Cookie**


End file.
